Prior dual blade sun visor systems for motor vehicles are secured to a sheet metal roof or to a headliner of the vehicle with conventional fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,420, for example, shows a dual blade visor system including two mounting brackets secured to a vehicle with screws. Such a visor system requires a tool and a significant amount of time to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,632 shows another multiple visor system which may be secured to a vehicle using snap-in mounting assemblies of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,911. Such mounting assemblies, however, are complex in design and relatively expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, conventional visor mounting brackets, or other visor mounting sub-assemblies, must first be secured to the snap-in mounting assemblies prior to installing the visor system in the vehicle. Consequently, a significant amount of time is required to assemble and install the entire visor system.